


Gold On Your Fingertips (Fingertips Against My Cheek)

by yeosinnerz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also very odd of him to make statues of his boys lol, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Mingyu's got the mf Midas touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosinnerz/pseuds/yeosinnerz
Summary: Mingyu picks up another boy. He falls in love. And then, the boy has to go.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Gold On Your Fingertips (Fingertips Against My Cheek)

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of Hostage by Billie Eilish, sort of. The title is from Hostage, but the only line that actually inspired this shit mess of words was what I made the title.
> 
> [my twitter!! ☆](https://twitter.com/hoshifcker?s=09)   
>  [my tumblr!!! ☆](hoshifcker.tumblr.com)

Mingyu knows he shouldn't be like this. He knows there's something wrong with him, and he knows what he's doing is wrong. 

But he can't help it. 

It's an addiction. He could never do that to him.

The days pass by slowly, with each fleeting moment where he stares at himself through the glass, the window covered in a golden layer. 

He doesn't see Wonwoo anymore. Wonwoo is quieter now, compared to now, from when he had first met him. Wonwoo stopped crying out after the second month. 

Mingyu almost missed the sound of heavy breaths in the room. Everyone else that had fallen in the same position as Wonwoo were loud, desperate pleasers to Mingyu in order to let them free. 

It always ended the same. 

They would have met hips, and then, Mingyu would reach a shaking hand to their face, his fingertips touching at their cheek, watching as the golden hue spread out on their skin. 

Mingyu remembers how Jaebeom had just… disappeared. The expression of fear and lust in his eyes had clouded over in gold, and the shaking smile he had. Like he knew. 

Jaebeom was the only one Mingyu kept, at that. 

Wonwoo had been filled in on how Jaebeom came to be, one day, while he was restrained to the wall, while Mingyu sat across, arms restrained behind himself to prevent himself from touching. 

"So… you're a creep?" Wonwoo had asked, tilting his head. 

"I wouldn't consider it that, perhaps," Mingyu had replied back, his hands wringing behind himself.

"But you are." Wonwoo says back. "You have to be. You kidnap unsuspecting men, you eventually fall in love with them, and then you give them up. You did that to Jaebeom, didn't you? You were in love with him, yes? Then who is to say that you aren't in love with me?" He's prying, chipping into Mingyu while they chat. It's almost intrusive sounding. 

"But I'm not a creep." Mingyu says, frowning. "You're using the wrong terminology for it."

"I'm not. It's the most blunt way I could put it." Wonwoo replies back. "You don't keep every single one of your victims, do you?"

"I don't keep them all. Before Jaebeom, there was this boy. His name was Jooheon. I loved him a whole ton, he was everything to me. We spent a year and a half together. He told me to do it. So I made love to him that night and put my hand on him, and kissed his neck in a goodbye. I ended up selling Jooheon to a museum, under my artist pseudonym." Mingyu explained, his chest heavy with guilt. 

"And you did this to not only Jooheon? Who else?" Wonwoo asks. 

"I did it with Hyunjin, too. And Younghyun. And Mingi. I loved them all, but I couldn't keep them. It hurt too much. So they're all at art museums. I go as often as I can to see them. But Jaebeom stays here. Jaebeom was the best thing to happen to me."

"Is that so? Then, what about me? Where would I go, Mingyu?" Wonwoo questions, a small smirk on his face. "You're with me now, we're all alone. What would you do with me?"

"You would stay here. You and Jae would look good next to each other. If everyone else comes back, you'd be front and center, baby." 

"I await the day."

-

It happens two and a half years later. 

Wonwoo is on a pedestal, his nude form next to Jae's. 

Mingyu sits at his chair, staring at Wonwoo. 

Oh, how Wonwoo looks ever more ethereal this way. 

But he misses him. 

He wishes he would have spent more time with Wonwoo.

But he didn't. 

And now Wonwoo would be like this forever.


End file.
